


Turnabout

by NamineMixi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineMixi/pseuds/NamineMixi
Summary: Sometimes things just never go the way you'd plan.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I haven't finished the final chapter of Intoxication yet but this prompt popped up because of a friend jokingly saying Kaiba would only let you Dom him so he can Dom you harder, and I figured it was nice and short enough to finish as a celebratory piece for his birthday ❤️
> 
> I'm off by several days but last weekend kicked my ass and here we are!
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn't hard to find a (semi!) secluded area with how unnecessarily gigantic this hotel was. 

You smirked to yourself as this lanky man just let you drag him by the wrist to a quiet sitting room away from the raucous drinking. Oh, you were simply in the mood to have _ your way _ with someone tonight.

He hit the plush sofa with a light thud as you pushed him against it. The audio recorder and notepad tumbled out of your purse as you tossed it to the side. You couldn't even bring yourself to care about anything but scratching your itch right now.

Gaming was a pleasant stress-reliever for you, but as a journalist you wanted to be out on the assignments that actually _ mattered _. Not stuck here hanging onto some snooty game company CEO's every word because you were coerced into being your publication's rep. Yeah, it was fun, but you wanted to work on more pressing things.

You pretty much had no say in the matter, however, as your editor didn't have much regard for you, or for women in general. 

You wanted to be on top for once. You were simply just in the mood to dominate the absolute lights out of a man. This particular man, specifically.

He leans back to stare at you, and you debated swatting the glasses off his face but you reconsidered. He looked a lot more docile this way. 

You glance briefly at the party just the next room over, if you leaned backwards, you'd already be in full view of the festivities. It wasn't really a formal gathering per se, but a lot of the 2-day event attendees, game company staff and media alike, were booked in this hotel and the complimentary bar tab was a _ very _attractive offer.

"Down." You kneel over him, your legs on either side of his. You push on his shoulders firmly, emphasizing your words weren't a request.

Tonight's victim was quite tall, you'd have to stand on the couch if you wanted to get the angle you were going for, but you weren't in a compromising mood so you opted to make him slide down the couch to accommodate you instead.

He tilted his head slightly to look up at you, his dark hair shaken away from his blue eyes. He paused, and you wondered briefly if he was going to push you off of him. He merely continued staring, his eyes drinking you in, mildly flickering from feature to feature. He smirked slightly, then dragged himself lower on the couch, his face level with your thighs.

He fixed his blue eyes up at you again, his stillness pretending not to know where this was going, but the fire in his gaze assuring you he was in the same gutter as you are. 

You lifted your skirt up to look down at him, revealing your black panties in the process. You giggle as you catch his gaze flicking to your crotch before looking back up at your face. He swallowed, and you _ felt _ that in your core.

"Come on, now…" you coaxed him, moving just so the silk of your panties brushed against his lips.

You can feel his warm breath on your skin as he huffed, but to your surprise, he gets right into lightly kissing you through the fabric. You would have preferred if he was a little bit more hesitant and embarrassed, but you decided to let it go for now, he was probably going to snap out of this lust-driven haze eventually and realize he was in a _ compromising _situation. With a potential audience just a few feet away to boot.

You throw your head back as he began using his tongue, drawing short, tentative licks against your clothed slit. You dug your hands into his hair, grinding against his face as he worked you. He merely placed his hands on your thighs for purchase, trying not to get lost in your pace. You narrowed your eyes at him, _ Well I'll concede he's a little bit braver than I thought _.

His eyes were closed in concentration, and you felt one of his rough hands slide slowly upwards to the middle of your thighs. You moaned coyly-- but quietly!-- as you felt him push your underwear to the side. He was pushing almost just as hard as you, but you were determined not to lose. You'll get him flustered even if it's the last thing you'd do.

Your supposed victim for the night continued his small, feather-light ministrations against your bare skin, but it wasn't until he suddenly licked a long strip all the way up to your clit that you were suddenly wracked with a full body shudder. You clamp your hand over your mouth as he suddenly began circling your nub exclusively.

You clutch at his shoulder-- pausing suspiciously at the feeling of a well-formed trap--your eyes frantically looking out to the side where your colleagues were sharing stories and knocking back drinks just a short distance away. He opens his eyes slightly to stare up at you, half of his face was obscured but you could feel the absolute _ smugness _ that was emanating from him. Yes, this was getting a little bit out of control, but not a single part of you wanted him to stop-- though you were beginning to think you might have to.

His eyes remained locked on your face as he drew quick circles against your clit, you were completely still now, reddened skin damp with sweat from the sheer effort of trying to keep yourself together. Your tightening grip on his shoulder must have been causing him quite a bit of pain by now, but your mystery man remained relentless.

You weren't even aware you were biting down hard on your lower lip, but a particularly boisterous round of laughter from the next room snapped you a little bit out of your trance. You _ absolutely _ did not want him and his sinful mouth to stop, but you knew you had to unless you were planning to have more than a little bit of exhibitionism added to tonight's activities.

"H-hey…" You started, moving to draw your hips away from him, "I've got a room just a few floors up…"

But before you could get an inch away, his hands tighten their grip on your thighs, pulling you back towards him, his mouth immediately devouring your sopping core like it was his last meal on Earth.

You doubled over instantaneously, supporting yourself on the sofa's backrest, barely succeeding in muffling a particularly loud, wanton moan.

The way he swathed his tongue against your sensitive clit was downright _ unfair. _He was drawing out whimper after whimper from you, try as you might to remain silent.

"I-it wasn't supposed to be like this!", The end of your sentence drawn out as it melded into subdued noise of pleasure.

"You might want to stop talking if you don't want to get caught."

His unexpectedly deep voice reverberated straight to your core, his first words of the night and he goes right into teasing… you had an inkling that you were never going to win. 

You kept trying to wriggle your legs to squirm out of his grip, but he held you with such a viselike grip that betrayed his seemingly lanky frame. To be fair, he was wearing a very loose sweater top, expertly hiding the chiseled body you could feel against your thighs-- literally just now-- as he pressed you flush against him, keeping you trapped.

He loosened his grip on your left hip, and you relaxed a little, lying boneless, draped over the backrest. However, the sensation of his long, rough fingers sliding between your folds made you unbearably tense in no time at all. 

“You’re mean… you’re really mean!”

You couldn’t see him with your head hung over the sofa, but he quirked an eyebrow at that, wanting to say something along the lines of “Then why are you enjoying this so much?” but he let it go, his mouth still presently occupied, sucking lightly on your hood.

He languidly slid a finger up to the second joint, and you braced yourself against the leather, determined to keep your shit together. He hummed into your clit at your lack of a vocal reaction. You remained silent, but as taut and unstable as a spring compressed to its limits as he began prodding a little bit clumsily against your inner walls. _ M-Maybe he isn’t as good at this as I thought…? _

You began to relax against his hold, willing the coil in your stomach to dissipate. 

Before your mind even registered what had happened, your hand shot to your mouth, barely in time to muffle a particularly salacious moan. Your prey-turned-predator for tonight almost lost his grip on one of your legs as it shot almost straight out from under you. Your peace, as it turns out, was merely the calm in the middle of the storm.

His mouth parted from you with a lewd pop, his voice low and smooth as he murmured into your skin, “Oh, I found it.”

He had paused his onslaught, and you collapsed against the backrest once more, “S-someone will hear us if you keep going, please…”

You push yourself up a little, looking down to see him craning his neck to look up at you. He looked as nonchalant as ever, but you could practically hear the smugness dripping from his deep voice, “If you really want me to stop, just say so. I’ll do it.”

You made a face at him, “I hate you, I really, really hate you.”

“That’s not a ‘stop’?” His chuckle rumbled low in his chest, the sound shooting a jolt down your spine.

You bury your face in your arms, your voice barely audible, “...That’s because it isn’t.”

“Good.”

He slipped another finger inside you and began leisurely thrusting up into you, purposefully avoiding the spot that made you see stars.

“Sit up.” He commanded, lightly pulling you by the back of your blouse. This man was 100% an unrelenting top, the knowledge sending another throb of almost painful arousal to your core-- despite the fact that this was the complete opposite outcome you had intended for tonight.

You did as he asked, bracing one arm on the sofa, and another on his shoulder. He was looking up at you from the top of his glasses, only leaning back to stare at you fully a few beats later, as if he just decided he wanted to get a real good look of your face.

You began biting your lip hard as he suddenly hastened the pace of his thrusting, the meat of his palm was right against your clit as his middle and ring fingers were plunged inside you. You couldn’t feel the pain from your teeth digging into your lip when there was this hot, wet friction so mind-numbingly delicious elsewhere.

Wordlessly, your mysterious lover pulls up your shirt with his idle hand, gently prodding your mouth with the fabric. Lightly, you scrape your shirt off his fingers, biting down on it instead of your abused lower lip. He hummed in approval, resting his free hand on your bare stomach as his other hand continued working you.

Without warning, he curled his fingers up right against your g-spot, moving his entire hand so his fingers rubbed zealously against your inner walls while his palm undulated against your oversensitive clit. You almost screamed into your shirt, his sudden assault hurtling you rapidly toward orgasm.

The scandalous wet noises coming from your pussy only served to push you further into delirium. Your mysterious lover worked you perfectly as he continued grinding his palm against you, and briefly, on the precipice of climax, you wonder, how could this man have only met you, when he acted like he already knew your entire body?

You threw your head back as you came, keening into the fabric between your teeth. You were more than a little bit in view of the drinking party in the adjacent room, but you couldn’t presently bring yourself to care. And while none of them _ seemed _ to notice, you’d still be thankful for the makeshift gag if you were coherent.

He stopped his hand, but kept his palm pressed against you as you tensed impossibly around his fingers. His free hand reaches around behind you to pull you back towards him. You’d be thankful for that too, again, if you were coherent.

You lied bonelessly on top of him, shuddering against his chest as it heaved lightly from his exerted breathing. He lazily drags his hand upwards in front of you, turning it slowly, showing you the front and the back-- it was completely drenched, almost every inch of his hand coated with your glistening essence.

"You were saying something about a room?"

You smile to yourself, maybe you could still have your revenge, the night wasn't over yet.

\---------------

You and your congregation of media personnel politely clapped as the man you recognized as Seto Kaiba walks into the conference hall, taking his place behind the podium. He looked incredibly handsome, but also incredibly pissed off, as was normal.

His brother, Mokuba Kaiba, followed him up and stood beside him, smiling brightly at all the cameras. Mokuba was the vice president of Kaiba Corp, and was also yesterday's speaker. Mokuba had excitedly talked about the company's development pipeline for their games, while the elder brother was up today to unveil their new console. They were legitimately blood brothers, as far as you knew, but you had never seen such an opposite pair of personalities.

Seto Kaiba looked into the crowd for a brief moment, and you wondered if he might actually start with a _ greeting _. His blue eyes pass over your area, a bit off to the side of the hall, his gaze inexplicably landing on you. 

You tilt your head at him, but he whips his gaze away from you and immediately jumps right into his presentation. _ He must have been looking at something behind me, then. _

You diligently begin taking down some things of note that you wanted to emphasize, taking only brief glances of the man himself as he gestured grandly to the gigantic screen behind him.

You would sometimes catch him looking at you, but you didn't think it strange since it was normal for speakers to look out into their audience anyway.

The CEO of Kaiba Corp suddenly produced a tablet from his podium, which you thought was a little weird, since he had carried his entire speech so far with perfect knowledge and confidence. Even Mokuba had cocked his head at his brother as he also took out a pair of reading glasses from his inner suit pocket.

You immediately froze, eyes blown wide and lips drawn into a tight grimace, as Seto Kaiba looked up from his tablet-- directly at you-- right after putting on his strangely familiar, thick-rimmed reading glasses.

He seemed perfectly pleased with your reaction, looking away from you with an equally familiar smirk. Kaiba immediately places the glasses back into his pocket, continuing his presentation with his signature grandiose flair.

**Author's Note:**

> Just give me this one fic you'll never see me write Kaiba giving oral ever again 😂😂
> 
> (Or will you...? 🤔)
> 
> Also please return to this in a day as I am going to include a companion illustration for it soon ❤️ I just wanna draw Kaiba in glasses ok


End file.
